Jalousie
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Parce qu'elle n'est finalement pas toujours un si vilain défaut. Zack/Cloud. Par Nyny.


POV Cloud

* * *

><p>Ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux retenus par un simple élastique, son visage au teint légèrement halé en forme de cœur, sa bouche rose et pulpeuse à peine enjolivée de gloss, ses grands et brillants yeux de biche… il les détestait. Elle décroisa puis recroisa ses longues et fines jambes sous le bureau derrière lequel elle était assise, puis se pencha un peu pour faire admirer « discrètement » son décolleté plongeant bien garni à l'homme en face d'elle. Celui-ci, voyant bien son manège, lui fit un sourire charmeur.<p>

Dégouté, il détourna son regard bleu ciel du spectacle navrant devant lui. Il émit un soupire énervé qui eu le don de faire lever le regard de l'autre de la poitrine de la secrétaire pour se concentrer sur lui. Bien. Il le fusilla tranquillement, mais méchamment, du regard, surprenant un peu le noiraud en face. Il fallait dire que son comportement n'était pas vraiment habituel, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Le pire, c'était sans doute que cet homme, qu'il foudroyait toujours des yeux, n'était pas en tort. Et ça, ça l'énervait encore plus.

Cloud Strife, jeune milicien de son état, avait rencontré Zackary Fair, Soldat de First Class quelques mois plus tôt, en mission, et les deux compagnons d'armes s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié, à la surprise générale. Seulement, non content d'avoir l'affection platonique du First Class, le blond s'était assez vite rendu compte que ses sentiments à l'égard de son supérieur s'étaient mués en quelque chose de bien plus profond. En bref, il était tombé amoureux de Zack. Cette constatation lui était apparût comme une évidence, mais voilà, au bout de plusieurs semaines de luttes contre lui-même, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la force et le courage de faire part de cet état de fait à son ami.

C'était ce qui l'amenait à la situation actuelle. Etre dans un coin, à regarder le Soldat se faire draguer par une quelconque femme de la compagnie. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, la plupart de celles qui l'abordaient étaient vraiment jolies, certaines faisaient même preuve d'une intelligence et d'une culture admirable, l'unique problème étant que le cadet crevait de jalousie devant ces parades amoureuses dont elles faisaient profiter le noiraud.

A bien y réfléchir, à elles n'ont plus il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Zack était beau, d'un naturel très sociable, ce qui faisait de lui le plus abordable des hauts gradés de la Shinra, et il ne rechignait jamais à répondre aux avances qu'on lui faisait. Elles auraient eu tort de ne pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Cloud finit par tourner les talons, montant les marches menant vers les ascenseurs du grand hall d'entrée. En fait, c'était sans doute à lui seul qu'il en voulait. On n'avait pas idée de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, supérieur hiérarchique de surcroît, et un homme pour couronner le tout. Il appuya presque rageusement sur le bouton d'appel, avant de sursauter légèrement en sentant une tape amicale sur son épaule. Le regard violine de Zack rencontra le sien quand il tourna la tête.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda le noiraud, l'air de chercher ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mettre son ami dans cet état d'énervement.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au milicien pour sentir sa colère partir en fumée, remplacée par un sentiment de frustration qui le rendit quelque peu boudeur. Il fit quand même un effort pour répondre à la question, ne voulant pas non plus l'inquiéter.

- Très bien.

L'expression mi-soulagée, mi-perplexe, du Soldat lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été des plus convaincants. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de mieux pour le moment. Se tournant vers les battants en fer toujours clos, il retint un soupire. Depuis quelques temps, ses réactions de plus en plus virulentes ne passaient plus vraiment inaperçues, surtout quand, comme à l'instant, il ne faisait rien pour les cacher. Ce n'était pas faute d'en avoir envie, mais parfois il sentait ce besoin de se faire remarquer par Zack, le faire revenir vers lui quand il en avait assez de le voir jouer au Don Juan. C'était égoïste de sa part, il le savait, mais son cœur d'adolescent amoureux avait besoin d'être rassuré, au moins sur le fait que leur amitié comptait plus qu'une conquête.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand le bras du « chiot » passa autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner avec lui dans l'ascenseur qui venait d'arriver. Levant un peu la tête, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre au sourire du brun, tout en pensant presque amèrement que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il arriverait à se confesser.

oOo

- Le désert ?

- Oui, au sud du Gold Saucer. J'aimerai bien y faire un tour d'ailleurs, si on a le temps.

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu pars en mission, pas pour t'amuser.

Zack soupira.

- Je sais bien, Lazard m'a déjà fait son speech à ce sujet. Mais quand même, devoir aller battre des monstres de hauts niveaux juste à côté du plus grand parc d'attractions de Gaia sans pouvoir y mettre les pieds, c'est frustrant !

Le blond hocha à un peu la tête à la plainte. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment, probablement très similaire d'ailleurs à celui qu'il ressentait actuellement. Ils étaient dans les appartements du First Class, celui-ci à moitié allongé sur le canapé, le plus jeune à côté de lui, frémissant presque à chaque fois qu'un mouvement du noiraud faisait se toucher leurs épaules, leurs bras, ou n'importe quelle partie de leur corps à proximité l'une de l'autre. Une tentation innocente qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Heureusement que l'annonce du départ imminent de son ami lui faisait penser à autre chose.

- Tu pars combien de temps ?

- Deux ou trois semaines, peut-être moins, ça dépendra des nids de monstres qu'on va trouver.

- Fais attention.

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls, poussés par son ton presque anxieux, mais Zack le prit avec bonne humeur, comme toujours, et une grande main vint ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà bien en bataille.

- Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le cadet le savait aussi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. C'était pareil à chaque fois que le Soldat partait, surtout sur de longues périodes. Lui, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de son côté, c'était attendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait son numéro dans son PHS, mais il ne le contactait pas lui-même, on ne savait jamais, si le noiraud était dans une position délicate pendant la mission, Cloud ne voulait pas aggraver la situation à cause d'un simple message qui pourrait le déconcentrer ou révéler sa position aux ennemis.

Le First Class partit le lendemain matin, laissant le milicien derrière lui sur le toit de la Tour, d'où décollaient les hélicos de la Compagnie, après un au revoir enthousiaste et une promesse de revenir le plus vite possible. Soupirant le jeune cadet redescendit à l'étage qui abritait les dortoirs de son unité. Sans Zack, son quotidien se résumait à un cycle boulot-dodo, agrémenté de repas plus ou moins mangeable selon les jours au réfectoire et parfois de messages que lui envoyait son supérieur. Ainsi commença l'attente.

oOo

Il courait dans les couloirs, toujours en uniforme, n'ayant même pas prit le temps de se changer. Depuis deux jours il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son meilleur ami partit en mission deux semaines plus tôt, et il savait maintenant pourquoi.

Il poussa les portes de l'hôpital militaire relié à la Tour assez vivement pour s'attirer un regard noir de la secrétaire d'accueil, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Filant jusqu'à l'aile qui abritait les Soldats blessés, séparée du reste, il ralentit à peine son allure. Il tomba rapidement sur la chambre qu'il cherchait, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle, avant d'y entrer, inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur.

- Cloud ! S'exclama un Zack qui avait l'air tout sauf mourant, comme les rumeurs le disait.

Le blond se planta devant le lit, observant le noiraud. Mis à part la pâleur tout de même assez prononcée de son visage, très visible puisque sa peau était d'habitude naturellement bronzée, il semblait se porter comme un charme. Mais avec lui, on n'était jamais sûr de rien, alors le milicien préféra formuler son inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Bon, d'accord, ça ressemblait plus à une demande de rapport qu'à une question pour s'assurer de la bonne santé d'un camarade, mais c'était mieux que rien. Comme toujours, le Soldat sourit, sans s'en offusquer.

- On est tombé sur un nid plus important que les autres. On l'avait presque éradiqué mais un des monstres était plus coriace que ses petits camarades. J'ai foncé dans le tas, et me voilà avec une simple vilaine coupure. Je suis sûr que tout ce serait très bien passé si ses griffes n'avaient pas été pleines de poison paralysant !

Le rire d'autodérision du brun résonna un instant dans la chambre. Cloud, lui, ne riait pas du tout. Il n'aimait cette manie qu'avait Zack de minimiser ses blessures, même bêtement acquises. Il se laissa tomber assit sur le bord du lit, tout de même soulagé, si ce n'était que ça, les médecins de la Shinra et le corps renforcé à la Mako du First Class n'auraient aucun mal à la guérir. Ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air trop malade. Le poids de l'anxiété disparu, et le blond releva un peu la tête, croisant le regard de son ami qui l'observait.

- Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait peur, je n'ai pas pu te contacter avant de me faire rapatrier.

Le blond soupira, même si il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu résister à l'air désolé qui se peignit sur le visage du chiot à cet instant. Il sourit légèrement et secoua un peu la tête.

- L'important c'est que tu te rétablisses.

- Compte sur moi ! Assura le Soldat, retrouvant son air enjoué habituel.

Il fallut encore quelques jours avant que le médecin ne se décide à le laisser sortir. Cloud venait lui rendre visite tous les jours, après son entraînement, le brun le harcelant presque de messages, tant il s'ennuyait à l'hôpital. Mais ce n'est que le dernier jour que le plus jeune eut le déplaisir de voir à quoi d'autre le Soldat occupait ses journées quand il n'était pas là.

Le milicien entra dans la chambre pour voir un spectacle que le fit se figer sur le pas de la porte, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine poitrine. Devant lui, effrontément penchée en avant, une infirmière finissait un dernier examen de la blessure cicatrisée, totalement inutile maintenant que le First Class avait déjà eu l'autorisation de sortir. Malgré tout, la situation ne semblait pas du tout déplaire à Zack, qui la laissait faire et en profitait pour échanger des œillades presque séductrices avec la jeune femme.

Serrant les dents pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter, et ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, le cadet se contenta de brusquement tourner les talons, décidant de revenir sur ses pas, trop énervé pour avoir envie de rester plus longtemps, et peu importe si sa réaction paraissait puérile.

Il ne s'arrêta finalement qu'en se retrouvant à nouveau dans le grand hall de la Tour, ne sachant que faire. Le trajet ne l'avait pas calmé. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur un des bancs installés là pour les visiteurs. Il sentait sa jalousie lui serrer le cœur, et avait l'impression qu'une boule de plomb avait élu domicile dans son estomac. Stupide Zack et ses stupides manies avec les femmes.

Une vibration dans sa poche le sortit de ses pensées. Un appel de l'objet de ses tourments. Evidemment, puisque le milicien était en retard par rapport à d'habitude. Quelle idée il avait eu de lui dire qu'il viendrait le chercher à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il hésita. Ce serait facile de lui mentir en lui disant qu'il était retenu par un entraînement prolongé ou par une corvée de dernière minute. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de lui mentir justement ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour devant la chambre d'hôpital du Soldat, se maudissant d'être si faible face à lui, même par PHS. Le brun n'avait même pas besoin d'être présent pour le faire craquer. A son grand soulagement toutefois, l'infirmière avait disparue quand il entra.

- C'est gentil d'être venu, Cloudy. Sourit Zack en le voyant.

Le plus jeune se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et d'un regard mauvais pour le surnom, qui fit rire son ami. Vraiment, peu importe combien ça pouvait le faire souffrir, il était incapable de résister à cet homme.

oOo

Il se passa quelques semaines avant qu'un nouvel « incident » ne se produise. Ce jour-là, en fin de matinée, le jeune milicien profitait d'un rare congé quand il décida d'aller rendre visite au First Class. Il le prévint rapidement par message, avant de sortir de son dortoir pour rejoindre les ascenseurs. Peu de temps après, il se retrouva devant la porte des appartements du Soldat, à attendre que celui-ci lui ouvre.

A sa grande surprise, et surtout son désarroi le plus total, c'est une jeune femme qui se révéla derrière le battant de bois. Elle finissait de perfectionner sa coiffure tout en ouvrant la porte, et sourit légèrement en voyant le cadet. Sourire qui ne lui fût pas rendu.

Alors oui, Cloud était au courant que son ami prenait parfois du bon temps avec ses prétendantes, mais le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses totalement différentes, surtout qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout cette fois. Un nouvel accès de colère et de frustration fit bouillir son sang, et il s'obligea à rester calme. Non, ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Non le chiot n'était pas sa propriété exclusive, malheureusement. Et puis de toute façon, si il ne voulait pas que ce genre de choses se produise, il n'avait qu'à faire quelque chose pour que la situation entre eux change.

Ses pensées eurent le don de faire disparaître sa jalousie mal placée, mais elles la remplacèrent par une légère déprime. Il aurait bien ri au nez de tous ces gens qui assuraient que l'amour était la plus belle chose au monde. Peut-être oui, quand il était partagé, mais sinon ça pouvait très bien devenir la pire des malédictions, comme un boulet de plus en plus encombrant accroché non pas à sa cheville, mais à son cœur, et qui le rendait plus lourd à chaque fois qu'il avait la preuve que ses sentiments ne donneraient sans doute jamais rien.

L'arrivée de Zack lui fit reprendre ses esprits, et remarquer par la même occasion que la jeune femme était partie. Bon débarras.

- Cloudy, c'est rare que tu viennes me voir comme ça. Sourit le noiraud, apparemment très content.

Ce sourire… peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le voyait, le cadet n'en avait jamais assez. Est-ce que c'était vraiment trop demander qu'il ne soit réservé qu'à lui ? Vu la nature joviale du Soldat, sans doute oui.

- Entre, on ne va pas rester devant la porte.

Le plus jeune ignora l'invitation, trop concentré sur ses pensées. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça lui était venu comme une illumination. Il devait faire quelque chose, quitte à se faire détester par son ami, mais cette situation lui usait bien trop les nerfs depuis des mois, il en avait assez. C'est cette résolution qui lui donna le courage d'attraper l'avant du pull du First Class entre ses doigts pour le faire se pencher vers lui, pouvant ainsi plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du Soldat.

Il prit quelques secondes pour profiter du contact, les lèvres étaient douces et chaudes contre les siennes, et l'haleine du noiraud sentait légèrement le café au lait, c'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusqu'à maintenant, malgré le fait que ce « baiser » improvisé ne lui était pas retourné, évidemment. Sa constatation le ramena sur Gaia, et il relâcha rapidement son potentiel ex-ami. Il eut à peine le temps de voir l'expression choquée de son supérieur, avant de s'enfuir, purement et simplement.

oOo

Sept jours. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son léger « dérapage » avec Zack. Celui-ci ne lui avait pas couru après, ni contacté de quelque manière que ce soit. Et Cloud se sentait totalement misérable d'avoir réussi à se faire vraiment détester par le chiot. Tellement que, le premier jour, il avait juste eu envie de s'enliser dans son lit et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'excuse qu'aurait accepté son instructeur, alors il s'était mis un bon coup de pied mental au derrière, et avait continué son morne quotidien jusqu'à maintenant.

Il était à présent allongé dans l'herbe, près d'un terrain d'entraînement vide, heure du repas de midi oblige, à se demander ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Dire qu'il avait envie de voir le noiraud était un euphémisme, si la peur de se faire rejeter ne le retenait pas, il se serait déjà précipité depuis longtemps vers les appartements du Soldat, pour s'excuser de son comportement au moins. Mais le souvenir du visage choqué l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. Alors il attendait un signe qui ne venait pas, à son grand malheur.

D'accord, c'était aussi un peu de sa faute, tout son courage l'avait brusquement quitté une fois son acte « héroïque » accomplit, et il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre la fuite, plutôt que d'affronter les conséquences de ses actions sur le moment. Il se sentait maintenant stupide, en plus d'être misérable.

Une ombre obscurcie soudain son champ de vision, lui faisant tourner la tête pour voir ce qui bloquait la lumière comme ça. Il se redressant comme un ressort en position assise quand il reconnut la personne derrière lui.

- Zack…

- Salut, Cloudy ! Répondit l'interpelé, comme si de rien était, rendant le plus jeune un peu perplexe.

Est-ce que le noiraud avait décidé de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé, après ces quelques jours de silence radio ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. L'air un peu plus sérieux que prit le Soldat lui indiqua effectivement que non. Celui-ci vint se laisser tomber à côté de son ami, dans l'herbe, accompagné d'un soupire.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute tous les deux.

Le milicien se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Un silence plutôt pesant s'installa entre eux, chose vraiment rare, et qui mit mal à l'aise le blond qui n'osait pas prendre la parole.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Demanda soudain le chiot, plongeant son regard violine dans celui bleu ciel du cadet.

Il se sentit rougir d'un coup, et détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir ceux de l'homme à côté de lui.

- Désolé, je pense que c'était assez clair l'autre jour, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr. Continua pourtant Zack.

Cloud finit par hocher légèrement la tête, n'osant pas le dire, faisant légèrement sourire son vis-à-vis, ce qu'il ne vit pas.

- Tu sais, je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi entreprenant. Même si je sais que tu peux être une vraie tête de mule quand tu veux quelque chose. Rit un peu le noiraud.

Ça y est, il avait vraiment envie de disparaître maintenant, devenir invisible ou se cacher dans un trou au fin fond de Cosmo Canyon ça serait parfait. A défaut de pouvoir faire l'un des deux, il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, croisa ses bras dessus, et planqua sa tête dedans. Une main chaude se posant sur sa tête, lui caressant gentiment les cheveux, le fit frissonner. La voix toute aussi chaleureuse de son ami se fit à nouveau entendre.

- J'ai pas mal réfléchit ces derniers jours, au calme. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas appelé, j'avais besoin de faire le point. J'espère que tu n'as pas cru que je t'en voulais ?

Touché. La main descendit sur le haut de son dos et s'y arrêta.

- Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment comment réagir, mais ce que je sais c'est j'avais envie de te voir tout ce temps. Et que je suis content d'avoir enfin compris pourquoi tu avais toujours l'air si en colère quand je flirtais. J'en venais à croire que tu étais jaloux… enfin, c'était le cas, mais pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore un rire léger, comme si un poids s'était envolé des épaules du First Class.

- Je ne sais pas encore si je suis amoureux de toi moi aussi, mais le fait est que je ne passe pas une journée sans penser à toi, et ça m'a fait un sacré vide de ne pas te voir durant toute cette semaine.

Cloud releva légèrement la tête pour observer son ami, qui avait l'air soulagé de pouvoir vider son sac, les joues toujours écarlates. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à une déclaration d'amour enflammée qui répondrait à la sienne, ça n'arrive que dans les films ça, mais l'entendre lui dire qu'il comptait autant pour lui était déjà un petit bonheur qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Le sourire du noiraud s'agrandit.

- Tu as finis de faire l'autruche ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton affectueux, avant de continuer sans vraiment attendre de réponse. Je ne sais pas non plus si c'est une bonne idée de changer notre relation, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié si ça se passe mal. Mais j'ai bien compris que mon comportement te faisait du mal, alors… si tu es d'accord, on peut essayer quand même.

Le milicien se redressa un peu plus en comprenant ce que lui proposait son ami. C'était inespéré, mais le Soldat avait soulevé un point important : ils ne savaient pas si ça allait marcher, surtout si Zack n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'à cela ne tienne, lui ferait en sorte que ça marche ! De toute façon, si ils continuaient comme ça leur amitié allait déjà droit dans le mur. Il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Le chiot du voir sa résolution sur son visage, car il rit un peu, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

oOo

Il n'y eu pas vraiment de changement significatif dans leur relation au début. Si ce n'est que maintenant Cloud avait officiellement le droit de réprimander, en privé, son ami quand il estimait que celui-ci allait trop loin avec une femme, ce que le noiraud évitait aussi au maximum, ne voulant pas blesser son compagnon. Et finalement ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner tant que ça, de ne plus flirter avec elles. Et c'est presque naturellement qu'il se mit à le faire avec le cadet.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes jamais dormir ici ? Ce serait plus simple que de faire tout le temps le trajet jusqu'aux dortoirs à des heures pas possibles. Assura Zack, un soir qu'ils étaient tous les deux chez lui, comme presque tous les soirs d'ailleurs.

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ça, Cloudy. S'amusa le Soldat.

- Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur par rapport aux autres miliciens. Argumenta le plus jeune.

- Est-ce qu'il faut que je t'en donne l'ordre pour que tu restes alors ? Sourit l'autre en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami, dans un de ces petits gestes affectifs qui se multipliaient depuis leur conversation.

Il soupira. Et après c'était lui qui était soi-disant têtu…

- On appelle ça de l'abus de pouvoir, tu sais ?

- Je n'aurais pas à mêler notre travail là-dedans si tu acceptais ce que je te demande en privé.

- Tyran.

Cela fit rire le chiot.

- Toi alors. Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire là, tout de suite ? Demanda-t-il, observant le petit blond à côté de lui.

- Une bêtise au moins aussi grosse que toi, pour changer ?

- T'embrasser.

Cloud cligna légèrement des paupières de surprise, alors que la gêne d'entendre ça d'un coup colorait ses joues. Il sentit une main chaude se glisse sur sa nuque, alors que le Soldat se penchait vers lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis sa tentative de déclaration ratée. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses émotions que les lèvres douces s'éloignaient déjà. Sans réfléchir, il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, et s'avança pour happer à nouveau les fuyardes, voulant faire durer un peu plus longtemps ce moment.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, sans se presser, découvrant presque avec curiosité le toucher et le goût de l'autre, la langue taquine de Zack ayant tôt fait d'aller chercher sa nouvelle compagne de jeu en voyant l'enthousiasme du blond qui, bien que timide en sentant l'intruse envahir sa bouche, ne tarda pas à répondre à l'invitation, malgré son inexpérience en la matière. Ils se séparèrent finalement quand leur souffle vint à manquer.

- Voilà quelque chose que j'aime beaucoup chez toi. Sourit le First Class.

Il reçut un regard curieux en réponse.

- Quand tu n'hésites pas à aller chercher ce que tu veux.

Le milicien rosit un peu à nouveau, mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur.

oOo

Le Soldat repartit en mission quelques jours après. Bien qu'habitué, le cadet trouva le temps affreusement long, encore plus que lors des précédentes missions de celui qui était maintenant son petit-ami, bien que le terme lui paraissait étrange. Il lui manquait. Les quelques messages envoyés ne remplaçaient pas sa présence, et il se dit que finalement ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir accepté de « déménager », officieusement bien sûr, dans les appartements du noiraud.

Quand arriva enfin le jour de son retour, Cloud avait pu se libérer assez tôt de ses obligations pour pouvoir l'attendre à l'héliport. Il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes, quand il aperçut l'appareil au loin. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose, mais resta à une certaine distance, préférant attendre près de la porte menant dans le bâtiment. Il sourit en voyant la porte de l'hélico s'ouvrir, Zack en sortant en premier, suivit de près par un Turk. Le blond fronça un peu les sourcils. Une Turk.

Ses vieux démons, pas si vieux que ça en fait, revinrent à la charge, et il sentit son estomac se serrer. L'humeur plus sombre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se força à afficher un sourire quand le chiot le repéra et vint vers lui. Pas d'effusion de sentiments, ils étaient en public, les marques d'affection seraient pour plus tard.

Il attendit à nouveau quand le Soldat dû aller faire son rapport de mission, avant qu'ils ne puissent enfin rentrer. Les ressentiments qui le suivaient depuis tout à l'heure se mirent en sourdine quand il fût enfin dans les bras de son compagnon, profitant du baiser qui lui était donné.

- Tu m'as manqué toi, tu sais ? Souffla Zack contre ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi…

Léger silence, avant que le chiot ne reprenne.

- Mais quelque chose te chiffonne, c'est ça ?

L'étreinte se fit un peu plus forte, ce qui le décida à lui parler.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu partais avec une Turk.

- Ça s'est décidé à la dernière minute. Mais ce qui te gênes ce n'est pas son boulot n'est-ce pas ?

Un baiser sur sa tempe. Le blond soupira. Il n'aimait pas être jaloux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, surtout avec les antécédents relationnels du First Class. Et puis, leur relation avait peut-être évoluée, mais ils n'avaient toujours pas reparlé de ce que ressentait le noiraud pour lui. Celui-ci sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé. Même pas une œillade de travers, promis.

Les mains chaudes se mirent à caresser légèrement son dos, rassurantes.

- Il n'y a plus que toi dans ma tête, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. Et surtout pas de conquêtes passagères. Viens.

Prenant sa main, le noiraud l'entraîna dans la chambre, qu'ils partageaient maintenant, et s'assit sur le lit. Cloud l'observa, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire encore, se laissant attirer devant son compagnon, qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse. Le milicien glissa ses doigts entre les mèches sombres.

- Il n'y a pas que dans ma tête que tu es… je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Ou peut-être que c'était déjà le cas dès le début sans que je ne veuille me l'avouer. Je t'aime, Cloud.

Les yeux bleus rencontrèrent les violines, il frissonna, les mots du Soldat faisant naître une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine, et il sentit le besoin d'y répondre.

- Je t'aime aussi, Zack.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, avides de l'autre, de son contact, leurs corps se rapprochant dans une étreinte plus passionnée que celles, timides, qu'ils avaient déjà partagées avant. Il s'avança un peu plus, faisant s'allonger le noiraud sur le lit, et s'installant naturellement à califourchon sur les hanches, sans casser leur baiser. Sa langue se glissa à la rencontre de sa compagne, en voulant plus.

Les mains chaudes du First Class se posèrent sur sa taille, avant de relever doucement le haut du milicien, effleurant la peau douce au passage. Ils durent se séparer un instant pour pouvoir retirer complètement le vêtement, permettant au plus âgé d'observer son petit amant.

- Cloud, tu es sûr de vouloir aller plus loin ?

L'interpelé rosit un peu, mais hocha la tête, décidé, et embrassa son compagnon pour appuyer son accord. Ses mains partirent à leur tour à la découverte du corps sous le sien, finissant par lui retirer son haut, plus timide, mais pas moins désireux. Il en avait secrètement envie depuis des mois, pouvoir le toucher comme ça, à sa guise, il n'allait pas renoncer maintenant qu'il en avait enfin l'occasion.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Tenta à nouveau le chiot.

A croire qu'il voulait l'en dissuader, décidemment.

- Est-ce qu'il y a écrit quelque part quel est le moment le plus propice pour faire ce genre de chose dans une relation ? A moins que tu n'en ai pas envie…

Il laissa échapper un petit couinement de surprise quand le Soldat inversa brusquement leur position, le dominant à son tour. Il rougit vivement en sentant la preuve que son ami en avait autant envie que lui, contre sa cuisse.

- Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Sourit le noiraud, avant de fondre sur la gorge du milicien, le faisant frissonner en y déposant une myriade de petits baisers.

Il sentit les mains chaudes effleurer chaque parcelle dénudée de sa peau, les lèvres dans son cou s'appliquant à le marquer. Il passa ses mains sur le torse musclé, avant de les glisser dans le dos, le caressant, découvrant les endroits qui faisaient réagir son amant, s'amusant quand celui-ci sursautait à cause d'une zone plus chatouilleuse. Ils prenaient leur temps, s'embrassant, s'effleurant, cherchant, faisant pousser des soupirs à l'autre alors que leur désir montait de plus en plus.

Petit à petit, le reste de leurs vêtements fini par se retrouver au sol avec les hauts. Nu sous le Soldat, Cloud se sentait dans un drôle d'état, un mélange d'envie, de plaisir, mais aussi d'anxiété, malgré les mots doux que le noiraud ne cessait de lui murmurer à l'oreille. La main se glissant entre ses cuisses le fit presque sursauter, ce que remarqua rapidement Zack.

- On peut s'arrêter là si tu ne te sens pas prêt pour le faire jusqu'au bout. Assura-t-il.

Il secoua la tête, passant ses bras autour des épaules du noiraud pour l'embrasser, lui donnant ainsi son accord pour continuer. C'était normal d'être stressé la première fois après tout, il n'allait pas tout arrêter pour ça. Il sentit une gêne assez désagréable quand un premier doigt, lubrifié, entra en lui. Son compagnon prit son temps pour l'habituer à la présence étrangère, et le plus jeune commença finalement à ressentir autre chose, de plus agréable, avant de haleter douloureusement quand un second doigt rejoignit le premier.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ça fait… un peu mal…

Le Soldat sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de sourire, l'embrassant légèrement. Il sentit ensuite les lèvres douces parcourir à nouveau cou, puis son torse, ne s'y attardant pourtant pas, descendant le long de son ventre, avant d'atteindre son bas-ventre tendu. La chaleur qui l'entoura soudain le fit se cambrer et pousser un gémissement de plaisir, une de ses mains se perdant entre les mèches sombres entre ses cuisses, l'autre serrant les draps près de sa hanche. La douleur passa au second plan, insignifiante face à ce que son amant lui faisait découvrir, permettant aux doigts de bouger à nouveau pour le détendre totalement.

Après quelques minutes Cloud se sentait à bout, le plaisir inondant son corps peu habitué à ça, ses gémissements emplissant la chambre, ravissant les oreilles de son amant au passage. Celui-ci se redressa juste avant que le blond ne soit emporté par la jouissance, captant le regard bleu voilé de désir. Il accueillit à nouveau les lèvres douces contre les siennes quand Zack s'allongea doucement sur lui, tout en retirant les doigts de l'intimité détendue.

Il sentit les mains chaudes écarter un peu ses cuisses qui tremblaient légèrement, et le membre dur de son amant se presser contre l'entrée de son intimité. Il frémit, un peu nerveux à nouveau, mais resta détendu, le noiraud l'embrassant et le caressant pour lui faire penser à autre choses. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de gémir de douleur à la pénétration, le bas-ventre imposant écartant de force ses muscles intimes, se faisant une place en lui. Il se calma un peu quand son amant s'arrêta et recommença ses douces caresses un peu partout sur son corps. Les lèvres revinrent cajoler les siennes, et il finit par se détendre assez pour que le noiraud tente un mouvement.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes, et beaucoup de self-control de la part de Zack, avant que le plaisir ne l'emporte à nouveau sur la douleur. Les coups de reins doux et lents entre ses cuisses prirent un rythme plus soutenu, le faisant gémir, ses mains s'accrochant aux épaules tendues au-dessus de lui. Son amant le serra contre lui en nichant son visage dans son cou, soupirant de désir, et Cloud frémit, appréciant d'entendre et de voir son compagnon prendre du plaisir grâce à lui. Une douce chaleur commença à se répandre dans son corps, ses plaintes se firent plus fortes alors que les mouvements de leurs corps se faisaient plus erratiques, plus saccadés, les rapprochant de plus en plus de la jouissance tant désirée.

Son corps se cambra soudain alors que le bas-ventre en lui touchait une zone inconnue qui lui fit pousser un cri de pur plaisir et de surprise mêlés, lui faisant presque immédiatement atteindre l'orgasme. Il se répandit entre leurs ventres, son intimité se contractant autour du membre de son amant, celui-ci donnant encore quelques coups de reins avant de le rejoindre dans la jouissance avec un gémissement rauque. Le dominé frémit en sentant le liquide chaud entre ses cuisses, preuve du désir satisfait de son compagnon.

Le Soldat se redressa légèrement, juste assez pour atteindre ses lèvres, l'embrassant amoureusement alors qu'il se retirait, sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui, ne voulant pas rompre leur contact physique.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- Là, tout de suite, parfaitement bien... Souffla le plus jeune en réponse.

Et c'était vrai, même si il doutait qu'il se sente toujours aussi bien le lendemain, au réveil. Le sourire de Zack à cet instant valait bien toutes les petites douleurs qu'il avait endurées plus tôt, et qu'il endurerait probablement par la suite.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime, toi.

Il rit légèrement.

- Au moins autant que moi.

Le milicien se pelotonna contre le torse de son amant qui s'était allongé sur le côté, tout contre lui, écoutant son cœur battre rapidement directement contre son oreille. Souriant tout en commençant à somnoler, bercé par la respiration calme du First Class, il se dit que, finalement, sa jalousie avait du bon, pour l'avoir réussi à l'amener jusqu'ici.

* * *

><p>Hellow !<p>

Je suis de retour avec un petit OS, que j'avais commencé il y a trèèèèèèès longtemps, et que j'ai finalement reprit (en ne gardant que le thème que j'avais choisi, et en réécrivant le tout). A la base je voulais le poster en même temps que le chapitre 3 de "Quand on aime", mais vu que je stagne un peu (j'ai vraiment du mal à voir où je vais avec cette fic XD) j'ai décidé de vous le poster avant, histoire que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent (pour ceux qui attendent la suite de ma fic) :D

Voilà voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, il n'est peut-être pas autant travaillé qu'il aurait pu, mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de trop m'attarder dessus, mes fics longues (et leurs lecteurs) attendent !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, que vous suiviez ou non mes autres fics, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^

A bientôt !  
>Nyny :3<p> 


End file.
